


bend over, sweetheart

by DenaCeleste



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Affection, BDSM, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Teasing, tender dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rafael wants him to bend over their desk at home, Sonny is nothing if not willing to oblige his lover's sensual direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bend over, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the Barisi writers out there, plus the many, many, MANY images of Sonny leaning on his desk. C'mon now. That hip wiggle? This thing practically wrote itself.
> 
> Also much love to [SlasherFiend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/), who looked this over for me. 
> 
> It's my first Barisi fic, so please be gentle. *hides face*

"Bend over, sweetheart," Rafael murmured.

Sonny shuddered as that warm hand stroked down his back. He leaned on the desk, hands fisted, and Rafael's fingers ghosted over the curve of his ass, pausing and then disappearing altogether.

"Good. You're doing very well." Rafael's voice warmed when he was pleased, chilled when he was not. Right now, it wrapped around Sonny like the most comforting blanket, and his muscles relaxed. "Stay still."

The snap of the lube bottle made Sonny jump, but only a little, before he wiggled his hips and presented his ass more prominently. A squelch sounded before two cool, thin fingers slid into him.

He gasped and struggled against moving. If he moved away, then he'd be empty, but if he moved into the penetration, Rafael would be unhappy and maybe he'd stop.

Sonny didn't want Rafael to stop.

Those fingers twisted and plunged and Sonny whined, sharp, abbreviated sounds that sped up with his breathing, then deepened when Rafael added another finger.

Three was his favorite number. He lost himself in the bliss of it for endless minutes that blurred, one into the next. And then they left him.

"No!" He was empty now, so empty, echoes of sensation still running over his skin, but with not nearly enough strength.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here." Rafael stroked his back again, alternating between using his nails and his fingertips, likely leaving red streaks across Sonny's skin.

Sonny couldn't catch his breath, gasping and shivering, until he stopped breathing altogether when something firm and rounded settled at his hole.

"Calm down, _mi corazón_. I'm right here," Rafael repeated. They'd chosen the toy together the night before, and now Rafael teased him with it, spinning it back and forth, dipping it into Sonny's body until his hole fluttered and opened, accepting more and more of the wide plug.

Rafael's hand spread at the base of his spine, a brand of ownership, of comfort, a firm signal that he’s right there, present with Sonny.

Sonny sighed, a moan gusting out of him when the plug finally seated itself in him. He didn't move yet, and Rafael wiped away the excess lube from his ass.

He still didn't move, as Rafael quietly put away their supplies, and then came up behind him. Sonny groaned when Rafael spread his cheeks to look at the toy, the bright red probably obscene against the paleness of the surrounding flesh.

"I think we should make it match, don't you?" Rafael asked, and it wasn't a question, really, but Sonny nodded anyway.

"Yeah, we should." His heart skipped a beat at the first smack to the right cheek, raced at the second smack to the left. Rafael alternated his blows, deliberately placed and measured.

The spanking became a dance, where flesh met flesh in a predictable rhythm and Sonny almost lost himself in the fuzzy bliss of it all.

A delicate press of lips at the base of his spine signaled the end of the spanking, and still Sonny didn’t move.

Rafael leaned back against the desk, slacks brushing against Sonny’s right fist. “C’mere, baby boy. Want to hold you while you’re all warm and naked.”

Sonny released his position, standing and moving into the space between Rafael’s spread thighs. He bent his knees a little and ducked his head until he could tuck it against Rafael’s shoulder, then folded his arms up so Rafael could cradle him.

“Thanks,” Sonny whispered, his mind calm and focused, his body still buzzing.

“Anytime. Best way to start a Sunday, though, so maybe we could do this once a week. Give you enough time to recover for work on Monday.” Rafael ran his hands down Sonny’s back, down and down until he jostled the base of the plug. “Wouldn’t want you distracted there, Detective.”

Sonny gasped and pressed his hips to Rafael’s. They were both hard, but there wasn’t any urgency to fix that. Not yet, at any rate.

“Of course not, Counselor. Sounds good to me,” Sonny agreed, and reveled in the rough noise elicited when he sucked up a small mark on the bit of Rafael’s neck exposed by the open collar of his shirt.

“Then it’s settled.” Rafael gave one more nudge to the toy before squeezing Sonny’s hips and pushing him away enough to look him in the eye. “Now, let’s go run our errands, and if you’re very good,” he whispered, his mouth hovering over Sonny’s, barely brushing their lips together, “I will suck you until you can’t even remember your name.”

Sonny took Rafael’s mouth in a passionate kiss, wet and open and a little sloppy, before pulling back. “Mmm. And if _you’re_ very good, I’ll return the favor and then some.” He trailed his fingers across Rafael’s neck, giving the barest squeeze and a wag of his eyebrows.

Rafael’s grin was vicious, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “So I win either way. Just how I like it.”

“Let’s get to it, then!” Sonny walked down the hallway, and glanced back just in time to catch Rafael adjusting himself in his slacks. This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
